undertalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Chutes
sont la troisième zone dans Undertale que le protagoniste traverse durant son voyage, juste après Couveneige et juste avant Calciterre. C'est une région sombre et humide remplie de cavernes et de maisons, notamment la maison d'Undyne, celles de Napstablook et de son/sa cousin(e), ainsi que le magasin de Gerson. Le Village Temmie et la Boutique Tem se situent aussi dans . En lisant les runes à travers , le protagoniste en apprend sur l'histoire des Humains et des Monstres, ainsi que sur la nature respective de leurs ÂMES. Apparence La plupart du temps, la zone est soit éclairée, soit complètement sombre, les cavernes et les zones ouvertes des Chutes possèdent beaucoup de Fleurs Écho, des maisons, ainsi que la Décharge. sont caractérisées par leurs couleurs bleues, noires et violettes, ainsi que la présence de pluie et d'humidité. Les Fleurs Écho et l'eau qui les entoure affichent une couleur cyan unique, qui fournit de la lumière dans les régions sombres, aux côtés des lanternes et des cristaux rougeoyants. Histoire Route Neutre et Route Vrai Pacifiste Après la rencontre de Papyrus, le protagoniste traverse . Très tôt après être arrivé(e), le protagoniste rencontrera Sans opérant un de ses avant-postes de patrouille. Le protagoniste peut choisir de l'accompagner ou non chez Grillby's pour déjeuner. (Les informations sur cette rencontre se trouvent sur la page du restaurant de Grillby). En continuant son trajet dans , le protagoniste rencontrera Undyne, le mentor de Papyrus et chef de la Garde Royale ayant soif de chasse. Undyne pourchasse le protagoniste et tente plusieurs fois de l'attaquer, bien que le protagoniste trouve toujours un moyen de s'échapper soit en évitant ses attaques en courant, soit lorsque le Petit Monstre interrompt par inadvertance les tentatives d'Undyne de capturer l'humain. Après une rencontre avec Undyne, le protagoniste se retrouve dans la Décharge, où Ragequin, un fantôme invulnérable vivant dans un mannequin, attaquera le protagoniste l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. En sortant de la Décharge, le protagoniste pourra rencontrer la maison d'Undyne, de Napstablook, le mini-jeu du Thundersnail et le magasin de Gerson, le Village Temmie ainsi que la Boutique Tem, où est vendue la Temmie Armor, l'armure la plus résistante qui puisse être obtenue dans les routes non-Génocide. La fin des Chutes est marquée par un face-à-face avec Undyne, où elle introduit le Mode Vert. Après qu'Undyne soit battue, qu'elle soit épargnée ou tuée, le protagoniste pourra se rendre à l'entrée de Calciterre. Route Génocide Après avoir tué Papyrus, la progression dans sera largement similaire à une route non-Génocide. Les seules différences sont que les ponts de fleurs seront déjà complétés à l'avance, et toutes les Fleurs Écho seront étrangement silencieuses. Gerson adoptera une attitude hostile envers le protagoniste, mais lui avoue qu'il est protégé contre toute attaque grâce à son statut de vendeur. La Boutique Tem ne vendra pas l'Armure Temmie. La haine de Ragequin envers le protagoniste lui permettra de réussir à obtenir une forme corporelle, ce qui le calme et le fait laisser partir le protagoniste, qui peut alors le battre en un coup. Le Petit Monstre informera finalement le protagoniste qu'Undyne lui a dit que l'humain était était dangereux. Toutefois, le Petit Monstre demandera au protagoniste si cela est vrai. Le protagoniste s'approchera de lui/elle avec agressivité, qui restera sur place. Un combat commence entre le Petit Monstre et le protagoniste. Soit ce dernier choisit d'abandonner la route Génocide en épargnant le Petit Monstre, soit de l'attaquer. L'attaquer fera qu'Undyne prendra le coup à la place du Petit Monstre, ce qui retire tous ses HP. Au lieu de mourir, elle se remplira de Détermination pour rester en vie sous une nouvelle forme plus puissante, Undyne the Undying. Dans un combat beaucoup plus difficile qu'en Route Neutre ou Pacifiste, il faudra la tuer pour accéder à Calciterre. Caractéristiques * Maison d'Undyne * Maison de Napstablook ** Maison du/de la cousin(e) de Napstablook ** La ferme d'Escargots ** La course d'Escargots/Thundersnail * Champ des Fleurs Écho * Magasin de Gerson * Village Temmie ** Boutique Tem * Onionsan * Ferry Monster * L'oiseau qui vous transporte sur un petit écart disproportionné * Salle du Piano et La Salle de L'Artéfact * Gaster/Salle de l'Homme Mystérieux (Valeur Fun seulement) Énigmes :Voir /Puzzles. Détails ] * Si on inspecte le mur du bas en bas à droite du télescope cher de Sans ou celui juste en-dessous du couloir de la pièce avec les Nice Cream, le texte sera "The gems on the southern wall shine in a spectacular pattern." "It's a nice thing you can see the southern wall from this angle." (Les gemmes sur le mur du sud brillent d'une façon spectaculaire. C'est une bonne chose qu'on puisse voir le mur du sud de cet angle). Ce texte est l'une des nombreuses plaisanteries sur les RPG dans Undertale, car les murs arrières généralement impossibles à voir dans les RPG. * En inspectant la cascade dans la pièce avec les pierres qui tombent, le protagoniste peut trouver une caméra cachée, qui se trouve être contrôlée par le Dr. Alphys pour suivre les faits et gestes du protagoniste. *Il y avait un glitch où si le protagoniste tue Papyrus, la première fois qu'il/elle voit Undyne en étant caché dans l'herbe, s'il/elle bougeait à gauche au lieu d'à droite, Papyrus arrivera par le côté de l'écran, là où il serait normalement dans les routes Neutre et Vrai Pacifiste. Ce bug a été corrigé dans la mise à jour 1.001. de:Waterfall en:Waterfall es:‎Waterfall ja:Waterfall pl:‎Wodospad pt-br:Cachoeira ru:Водопад uk:Водоспад zh:瀑布 Catégorie:Lieux